galaxyofmulticharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy of Multicharacters Wiki
Welcome to... Galaxy of Multicharacters Wiki...? If you found your way here, congratulations! This an old wiki re-purposed into a sandbox of sorts. What's this, anyway? 'It used to contain fan art of ''Super Mario, Plants vs. Zombies, and Bomberman back in 2012. Don't expect too much! '''I am a box containing content in the left column. This set of main page ''' allows for easier main page design and is the recommended method of creating layouts for main pages. Using the following tags, you can create a main page that will work with the ad and will be compatible with any future changes Fandom may need to make to the main page layouts. content the left column content in the right column How to use the tags The "leftcolumn" tag starts the fluid width left column, and comes first: The left column is ended by: Next, the following starts a 300px wide right column: The right column is ended by: After the end of the rightcolumn tag you can place anything you wish, and make them 100% page width. (Please note this is recommended against, especially on shorter pages.) However, you will need to add the following to ensure it appears below the columns: '''I am a 300x250px or a 300x600px box in the right column. Fandom's ad will go here. Nothing to see here! No featured image here! I am a very long sentence in a box with a height of 500px in the right column. Any sort of wiki content could go here -- a featured article or picture, a list of popular categories, an embedded widget, a video or poll or calendar -- anything you like. ''' Congrats for making it this far! '''Below you'll see what the old home page looked like. ja: Welcome to the Galaxy of Multicharacters Wiki Galaxy of Multicharacters is a multi-topic wiki! Here, you can add anything you like, plants, zombie, Mario character: it's all up to you! Let your imagination drift as far as you can! Describe your topic Here, create as much characters, places, or as much as nouns you can think of! All it must land up as everyone introducing everyone: and having fun! Rules Rules are intended to make the wiki successful and friendly. Before doing activities: *Be friendly *If ever someone stole your idea: talk to the person responsible before editing. That way you can discuss what to do. *Have fun! Rules for Admins *DO NOT exploit admin power. You have a chance to lose your position. *Tell to the person responsible first before deleting his work. *Blocking is for emergency purposes only. Blocking someone with an invalid reason will be blocked. *Be humble. Rules for Anonymous/Lower Ranked users *Don't make jokes jokes on whatever topic. Take it seriously. *Complain to other admins if your work is edited, deleted or doodled mercilessly. *Anonymous users are encouraged to sign up/log in to access more features. Rules for everyone *Relate with each other nicely. Who knows you've found a friend! *Create a page that has content appropriate for everyone in it. *Have a great time contributing! Latest activity Category:Browse